kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)
Confusing Why does this page have the info on 'Let's Go Kamen Riders' and 'Super Hero Taisen' when it is already in the original Kotaro Minami's Fic Bio? Sijfer (talk) 03:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The page itself explains it. Those movies feature a Kamen Rider Black character separate from the original Black RX, exactly like the second AR version introduced in Decade. I guess one could argue that it could be listed as yet another separate version of Kotaro, considering how it isn't specifically tied to Decade, but, if anything, that Black should not be listed in the main Kotaro page's entries, considering how it's a separate character from the Kotaro who becomes Black RX. NeonZ (talk) 22:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :But DenLiner played a major role in Super Hero Taisen, so in addition to the 'must be from a reality with no RX evolution', it is also possible that he was from the past, as he calls Shadow Moon "Nobuhiko", as (if it were a KRBlack of an AR World) Nobuhiko/ShadowMoon would have been defeated already. :Sijfer (talk) 03:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :I think you kind of missed the point. The page is listing those appearances not due to his backstory, but because it's using the concept of Black and RX as separate independent characters which was introduced with the AR World Black. They're definitely treated as separate characters in SHT and related official material, receiving their own listings and profiles in character lists. Combining their listings goes directly against what Toei itself is doing with him. :The movies themselves don't explain how it fits in, but the only official explanation we've gotten even once for these modern appearances of this independent Black was the alternate world one - although the page makes it clear that the later appearances haven't been properly explained and are just using the same concept of an independent Black. Also, regarding Shadowmoon, as far as SHT goes, all villains in this movie had been defeated before, and their ressurection is mentioned several times in the movie itself. :Furthermore, regarding Black and RX being separate characters, the movie booklet specifically mentions Black's and Shadowmoon's fight continuing even after 25 years, which references Black's 87 airdate and completely ignores Shadowmoon's later appearance in Black RX. :NeonZ (talk) 16:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) This is in fact the character from the A.R world and not the the original.Egodfrey463 (talk) 17:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, this is a bout an A.R. Rider. But what we're debating is that is it really the A.R. Kotaro who was in the Movie "Super Hero Taisen" and not the original Kotaro from the past. :Sijfer (talk) 10:24, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe It wasn't clear enough what I'm saying here, in the movies "All Riders vs Dai-Shocker" and "Movie War of 2010", the Kamen Rider BLACK was probably the A.R.2 version because Den-O only had a minor role. In "Let's Go Kamen Riders", Den-O played a larger role, leading to the Kamen Rider BLACK to be that from the past. Here's the thing, the DenLiner and its crew played a big role in Super Hero War, so it's also possible that Kamen Rider BLACK was also from the past. Take note: Daiki, Hina, Joe and Don went to the past to talk to the AkaRanger of the past (which they thought it was) so that he could stop the war in the present. :Sijfer (talk) 03:07, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yet again, you're the one who doesn't get what I'm saying. All official sources treat that Black as a separate character, so he should be treated like that here. Making up stuff about time travel and saying that both are the same character is just... making up stuff. The AR World 2 Black page makes it clear that there are no direct references to the AR World in those crossovers either, just Black being treated as a separate character from Black RX, which is a concept similar to the AR World idea, and that's all correct based on the official information available. The only acceptable alternative to listing the crossover Black here is making separate pages for Black and RX. :Aside from that, getting into your points, although this isn't even necessary... Your theory of a time travelling Black isn't supported by Let's Go Kamen Riders itself. He returned due to people remembering the Riders, he wasn't taken there due to the Denliner picking him up in the past (The Denliner had been destroyed and hadn't even returned yet by the point where he appeared). In SHT, they went back in time to get Akaranger, but that's it. There's absolutely no reason to pick a Black from the past. We also see Black fighting before the final battle, alongside Gattack, Hibiki and some other Riders in the flashback about Marvelous defeating Riders. Also, all those movies, including Let's Go Kamen Riders, featured characters from AUs (like Llumu Quimil). :NeonZ (talk) 12:16, October 24, 2012 (UTC). :So that's what it is! Sorry, I'm just confused on that, and the official sources that arrives in our place really is rare and sometimes is always late (and I'm not good at translating the original stuff), that's why I'm always inquiring. I just don't want to make the same blunder that I made last month (the one with Agito and Ryuki). Ok, that clears my confusion. Anyway back to the issue, again I really am grateful to those respondents (including admins) who took the time in answering my question, thanks again. (^_^) :Sijfer (talk) 05:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Rider Machines I didn't quite see it clearly, but was that Road Sector that he used in Let's Go Kamen Rider? RX used Ridron, and he was behind Delta's SideBasshar, but I caught a glimpse of a bike that has what looked like Road Sector's tail fin (the one for the attack shield). Can anyone confirm this? Sijfer (talk) 08:32, November 1, 2012 (UTC) There are two different line ups of CG models during the Rider Break sequence. The one used for close ups and the one shown in the far away shot when they make the actual 40 in the air. Black doesn't appear at all in the close up scenes, but I'm not sure about the "40" shot. NeonZ (talk) 14:58, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm referring to this: http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=297118063732280 :Sijfer (talk) 05:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC)